Vicari of Sanguine
"One day a talented lass or fellow, A special one with face of yellow, will make the Rod of Resistance found, from its hiding refuge underground and with a noble army at helm, this Master Builder will thwart the Kraken and save the realm ."- Yorick Guevenne creating a false prophecy. The Shape-shifting Lord of Debauchery indeed has tremendous power in Mundus, but outside of it he not is not a true deity. His Vicari act as his Clerics, until such a time he can gain enough Divine Energy to to be a true God in other realms. Adventures: Vicari of Sanguine often travel for material wealth, to gain riches to run the day-to-day, operations of a Temple of Sanguine. Characteristics: Alignment: As servants of the Daedric Lord of Debauchery, only Chaotic Souls may enter this class. Religion: Vicari of Sanguine...well they worship Sanguine, Daedric Prince of Debauchery, while they may revere 'other' gods or pantheons, such reverence will be secondary. Background: Vicari of Sanguine, are those who Sanguine has blessed with his presence. In one way or another they have impressed him, and he has given them the divine duty of spreading his name. Races: Sanguine does not bar any race from entering his fold, however races with strong anti-debauchery traditions or already established deities of a similar portfolio are more difficult for him to sway, though not impossible. Other Classes: Paladins and other classes of Lawful alignments will likely have trouble accepting a Vicari of Sanguine as a member of the party Role: Adaptation: GAME RULE INFORMATION Vicari of Sanguine's have the following game statistics. Abilities: Alignment: Any Chaotic Hit Die: d6 Starting Age: As Cleric Starting Gold: As Cleric Class Skills The Vicari of Sanguine's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride(Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Points at First Level: (4 + Int modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Vicari of Sanguine Magic Scroll Use Class Features All of the following are class features of the Vicari of Sanguine. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Vicari are proficient with all simple weapons, with all types of armor (light, medium, and heavy). They are not proficient with any shields. Alcoholic Blast(Sp): Sanguine Grants the ability to pour alcohol from your very hands as well as harness it as a blast using magical energy to deal damage and sometimes cause its target to become Inebriated Each Blast requires a Con check (DC 15 + 1 per additional Blast), and racial bonus against poison apply. Each failed check means 1 damage to your opponents Dex and Wis, and a -1 penalty to their Con for the purpose of resisting further Blast. An Alcoholic Blast is a ray with a range of 60 feet. It is a ranged touch attack that affects a single target. An alcoholic blast deals 1d6 points of damage at 1st level and increases in power as the Vicari rises in level. An alcoholic blast is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. An Alcoholic blast is subject to spell resistance, although the Spell Penetration feat and other effects that improve caster level checks to overcome spell resistance also apply to alcoholic blast. An alcoholic blast deals half damage to objects. Metamagic feats cannot improve a Vicari's Alcoholic blast (because it is a spell-like ability, not a spell). However, the feat Ability Focus (Alcoholic blast) increases the DC for all saving throws (if any) associated with a Vicari's Alcoholic blast by 2. Vicari Amulet: The Amulet is the source of the Vicari's power, connecting the Vicari to the Daedric Energies of Oblivion, powering his class abilities, and allowing minimal use of Divine Magic Scrolls. If the amulet is Stolen or Damaged the Vicari looses all abilities associated with being a Vicari, except his Skills, Weapon and Armor Proficiencies. He will be unable to regain his abilities or continue progressing in Vicari levels until he Summons Sanguine to him for another amulet, an act that can only be done on the 16th of every Month and requires a Statue of Sanguine, Burning Incense, and Prayer Beads to accomplish. This act takes 2 Hours and 500 XP per casting. Detect Magic(Sp): Beginning at 2nd level, a Vicari can use detect magic as the spell at will. His caster level equals his Vicari class level. Bolt of Slurred Speech: If a target was successfully Inebriated last round you can cast Bolt of Slurred Speech at that single target. If successfully hit the enemy makes a Will save (DC 10 +1 Per additional Vicari Level after 3rd.), if save is unsuccessful the target suffers from 'slurred speech' -4 to any attempt to communicate, use spells with vocal components, or abilities requiring speech (Bard, Truenamer, etc) Summon Booze Elemental: Summons a Creature known as a 'Booze Elemental' that has a Challenge Rating is 3 less than his character level or lower. He can also choose to double the number of Elementals by reducing the max CR of the Elementals by 2 per doubling (a 9th level Saint could create one CR 6 elemental, two CR 4 elementals, 4 CR 2 elementals, or 8 CR 1 elementals). Clannfear Mount(Sp): Upon reaching 5th level, a Vicari gains the service of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal Clannfear steed to serve them. Once per day, as a full-round action, a Vicari may magically call their mount from the realms of Misty Grove in which it resides. This ability is the equivalent of a spell of a level equal to one-third the Vicari's level, it may be dismissed at any time as a free action. Each time the Clannfear is called, it appears in full health, regardless of any damage it may have taken previously. The mount also appears wearing or carrying any gear it had when it was last dismissed. Calling a mount is a conjuration (calling) effect. Should the Vicari’s mount die, it immediately disappears, leaving behind any equipment it was carrying. The Vicari may not summon another mount for thirty days or until they gains a level, whichever comes first, even if the mount is somehow returned from the dead. During this thirty-day period, the Vicari takes a -1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. ClannFear Methanol Surge: 3/day if you are in or within 30ft of a wooded area you can cast a Cone-shaped burst from your hands, causing creatures to become blinded, and possibly knocking them unconscious. Each creature within the cone is affected according to its Hit Dice. At level 12 you no longer have to be within 30 ft. of a wooden area to use, 2 HD or less The creature is unconscious, blinded, and stunned for 2d4 rounds, then blinded and stunned for 1d4 rounds, and then stunned for 1 round. (Only living creatures are knocked unconscious.) 3 or 4 HD The creature is blinded and stunned for 1d4 rounds, then stunned for 1 round. 5 or more HD The creature is Blinded for 1 round. Sightless creatures are not affected by Methanol Surge. Venom Immunity (Ex): At 9th level, a Vicari gains immunity to all poisons. Dremora Form: At level 20 you gain the ability to turn yourself into a Dremora, and back again once per day. Changing form (to Dremora or back) is a standard action and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. Each time you use Dremora Form, you regain lost hit points as if you had rested for a night. While in this form you gain +5 Strength, +5 Intimidation, +2 affinity from Chaotically Aligned Outsiders, and Resistance to Fire 5. Dremora Form last for an hour, or until morphed back. CLASS FEATURE NAME (Ex, Su, Sp, Ps): Known Vicari of Sanguine *Yorick Guevenne Category:Browse Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Elder Scrolls Series Category:Vicari Series